Operation: Puffle
by AgentCatherine
Summary: The Elite Penguin Force has activated code: Red, after someone tried to hack into the mainframe computer. Because of code: red, the EPF headquarters is on lockdown, which means no one can get in or out of the agency. It's up to Blastfire246 and Rebecca to stop the cunning intruders but will someone else be added to their group?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I decided to start the next story a little early because I couldn't wait to show it to you all! However, the poll will still be open till August 16. Introducing Operation: Puffle!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was pretty late at night as the EPF agents worked quietly at their desks and offices. Blastfire246 had finally finished his paper work for the day and decided to go home and get some sleep before receiving more work the next day. He passed by Rookie, who fell asleep on his computer keyboard.

"Hey Rookie" Blastfire246 exclaimed, nudging the sleeping penguin, "are you done with your work? I think you should go home and..."

"I know it's way past my bed time" The green penguin stated sleepily, opening a desk drawer and pulling out a sleeping cap.

Blastfire246 grinned and walked over to Dot, who was busy on her computer.

"Hey there sport, do you need anything?" Asked Dot.

"I finished my work for the day." Blastfire246 informed her, "do you know where Gary is so I can ask if I can go home for the night?"

"You don't need to tell Gary that your leaving HQ," Dot answered.

"Ok, thanks" he said, stepping out of the office, "see you tomorrow then!"

Blastfure246 took off down a row of small offices and noticed that one of the desks was neatly cleared and the papers were all stacked and orderly.

"Who sit's here?" He asked himself.

"My sister, Rebecca" replied a voice at the desk behind him.

"Oh" exclaimed Blastfire246, turning around to see Alex behind him.

Blastfire246 teleported to his igloo and got ready for bed. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Blastfire246 sleepily opened it and was surprised to Rebecca outside already dressed for the day. Blastfire246, glanced at his clock, which read 5:30am.

"Do agents really wake up this early?" He asked her, as Rebecca walked inside his igloo.

"No, usually we wake up at 4:00" she replied, with a smile.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed something out of the fridge.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as she started to peel open the orange.

"Is this how you greet friends who walks into your house?" Rebecca asked, "bombard them with questions?"

"Ummm no..." Blastfire246 stated, "Hi."

"Hello" She said, "so guess what's happened in the past five hours?"

Blastfire246 was really tired so he guessed the obvious.

"Herbert?" He asked, making his way to a seat at the table.

"Nope...we already know that he's at work" Rebecca exclaimed, taking a bite of an orange slice" guess again!"

Blastfire246 glared at her, a little annoyed.

"Okay Mr. grumpy" she said, eating another slice of orange, "the EPF is on code: red."

"Code red? What's code red," Blastfure246 exclaimed.

"Code: red means someone tried to access files that they weren't cleared for and therefore HQ is on lock down." She explained.

"Which means?" He prompted, confused.

"Which means that everyone at EPF headquarters is locked inside." Rebecca finished, taking another orange slice.

Blastfire246 got up from the table and waddled around.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning her head from side to side.

"I'm thinking" he stated, "can't the agents teleport out of HQ?"

"Nope, Gary figured that the intruder would try to escape by teleporting, so he had code: red programmed to short-circuit all the EPF spy gadgets." She replied, taking the last orange slice and eating it.

"Is there anyway for them to get out of HQ?" He asked, having walked back and forth a few times.

Rebecca stood up and walked to the garbage can to throw out the orange peel.

"Nope, Gary wanted to make sure the intruder had no escape." She replied.

Blastfire246 hurried over to his EPF spy phone and realized that it too, wasn't working.

"Gary sure was dumb. Now he is locked inside without any communication." He exclaimed.

Rebecca walked over to him and smiled.

"Who said anything about not being able to communicate?"

She took out something blue and showed it to Blastfire246.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a PSA spy phone" the pink penguin exclaimed, "EPF tech may be down but PSA tech isn't!"

* * *

**Well what do you think? I can't wait to post the next chapter. What will Blastfire246 and Rebecca do? The EPF are trapped in their own headquarters and Herbert has already begun his next scheme! Who hacked into the mainframe computer?**

**Find out very soon in the next chapter! Be sure to review and tell me what you think is going to happen.**


	2. A mission & memories

**Hey guys, I'm back! sorry for the long wait, I guess I started to have what people call writer's block. :( well guess what! Thanks for waiting, here's the improved Chapter one! Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter One- a day earlier**

"Alex and Celia 73 follow me" ordered Gary the gadget guy.

The two agents hurried over and followed G to his office. The penguins did not say a word to one another until Gary closed the door.

"What's up, G" asked Alex.

"Are you both aware that puffles are acting strange and disappearing around Club Penguin?" He asked them.

"Yes" Celia73 replied, "And...?"

Gary looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think I know what's going on" he added, "but I need your help. Right now, this has to be a top secret mission. We don't want penguins to worry about their puffles too much and...well, I'll just tell you what I know."

The two agents exchanged glanced before Alex spoke.

"What do you think happened?" asked Alex.

"I took the liberty of checking out the situation myself. The day of the slumber party in Club Penguin, I noticed a blue puffle silently sneaking into the woods, away from their owner." G continued.

"Blue puffles are really loyal. That's unusual for it to wander off on it's own." Alex exclaimed.

"Correct, so I followed the puffle through the woods and spotted Herbert and klutzy. I snuck closer to listen in on their conversation." G explained, "This is what Herbert said, it's working Klutzy! Finally it worked! I was planning this since the Penguin Secret Agency was still running. However after those meddlesome agents started to spy on me, I had to push back the plan for months (referring to mission 9). I will make the puffles turn against their owners."

"Hold on a sec, G" exclaimed Celia73, "Puffles would never work for Herbert. They have owners who love them. The puffles wouldn't run away like that."

"Excellent point Celia 73" Gary stated, "That's exactly what I was thinking. Here's where you come in...I need one of you to keep an update on Herbert while the other goes and captures one of the puffles to bring back here. That way, I can hopefully figure out what's on."

The two agents conversed with each other and it was finally decided that Celia73 would spy on Herbert and Alex would capture a strange acting puffle. Alex wandered around Club penguin and stopped at the lodge to think about a few things. He wasn't sure where to find a puffle that was acting weird so Alex decided to go fishing for a while.

"Hey there Alex, I haven't seen you here in a very long time" exclaimed a lime green penguin, wearing a fishing hat and carrying a fishing rod.

Alex looked up and saw the penguin walking toward him. The penguin grinned before accidentally tripping on his own feet. Alex hurried over and helped the penguin up who was in the process of slipping on the ice.

"Hi Rookie" Alex smiled, "So you're going fishing too?"

"Yeah" Rookie replied, fiddling with his fishing poll "I always go fishing on Saturday."

Alex sat by the fishing hole as Rookie quietly hooked the bait onto his rod.

"Oh of course" Alex stated, watching Rookie fish "I've forgotten how relaxing fishing was."

Rookie sat there and started to reel in the fishing line until he realized he had caught a leather boot.

"Awww not again!" Rookie moaned, unhooking the shoe from the hook "I always catch boots!"

"Or get zapped by Jellyfish" Alex laughed.

"or when I catch the huge fish and get pulled into the water!" Rookie added.

"Wait a second, I don't remember that," Alex stated.

Rookie stopped laughing and threw his hook into the fishing hole.

"That started happening when you were too busy to go fishing with me," Rookie explained.

Alex looked down at his feet. Rookie was his closest friend and every Saturday, they use to go fishing together. However, that was until Alex was recruited into the EPF and became a tech leader. Alex's train of thought was abruptly ended when Rookie yelled out, "I've got it! Alex, help!"

Rookie had been waiting to catch the huge fish when suddenly he felt a yank on his fishing pole. Alex grinned and grabbed the fishing pole with Rookie and started to reel in the big fish. It wasn't long before Alex noticed a yellow and orange fish coming to the surface.

"Nice" Alex complimented, as Rookie tried to drag the fish across the ice.

Rookie started to say something when he slipped on the ice again, nearly landing into the fishing hole. Alex laughed before handing Rookie a fin.

"I totally miss this," Rookie exclaimed, trying to put the fish in the cooler.

"Yeah, It's great hanging out here and fishing with you," Alex admitted.

"What did you say?" Rookie said, sitting on the cooler to close the lid, "I was talking about the fish."

Alex sighed and wondered if he shouldn't have come out of retirement so soon. After he joined the EPF, Alex seemed to be over his head in paperwork. He remembered when Rookie had asked him if he could go fishing that Saturday.

_Flashback_

Alex was busy with paperwork when Rookie came over to his table, carrying fishing rods, a cooler, and wearing his lucky fishing hat.

"Hey Alex, can you come fishing? " Rookie asked his fellow agent, "It's Saturday, you know."

Alex glanced up at Rookie and eagerly wanted to go fishing. Then Alex looked down at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Sorry Rookie, I can't" Alex said, softly.

"Oh...umm...that's okay" Rookie said, starting to walk away, "I understand."

Alex looked up to see Rookie slowly waddle out of HQ.

"Next time" Alex whispered to himself, "I'll make it up to him next time."

_flashback ends_

Alex looked down at the shiny ice. He never did make it up to Rookie. Alex remembered the days that followed, Rookie would come up and ask about fishing and he would say he was busy. Then suddenly, Rookie stopped asking him to go fishing, which was understandable.

"Hey Rookie...I'm sorry" Alex said, waddling over to give him a fin.

"What for?" Rookie asked, confused.

"For not going fishing with you sooner," Alex answered.

Rookie stood there, there was a cloud of confusion in his eyes.

"Oh! That's okay...I made a new fishing buddy," he exclaimed.

"Who?" Alex inquired.

"Klutzy the crab!"

* * *

**So what do you think? How will Alex catch a puffle? What will G find out about the puffles and what will they do to stop Herbert? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. fishing for puffles

**I felt bad for the readers who were reading this before I decided to redo the whole thing so I decided to acknowledge those reader (s)- Cuddles140 and Lilly Aldean. I also decided to post two chapters today, so here it is Chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- a few hours later**

Alex brought a puffle to Gary at HQ. G quickly started to analyze the puffle.

"Interesting" he remarked, "This puffle seems unresponsive to anything but yet he keeps trying to take my inventions apart."

Alex grabbed the puffle as it tried to pull the rope off the life preserver shooter

"What will we do?" Alex asked.

"We could try to unhypnotize it?"Gary suggested, grabbing a spray bottle.

**-Two hours later, Alex's POV-**

Gary and I were exhausted as they watched the puffle take apart Gary's pen.

"It's no use" I exclaimed, "Nothing seems to work."

"They must be getting some type of signal and we don't have the right frequency to stop it!" G states.

"What?" I asked, confused for a second.

Gary grabbed the radio and contacted Celia73.

"Do you see any machine or satellite that could send out a high frequency signal to the puffles and have them hypnotized?" Gary asked, anxiously.

"Wouldn't Herbert need a watch to do that sort of thing?" she asked.

"No actually, Hypnosis can be done entirely by voice; most people don't even use a watch. On normal circumstances, anyone under hypnosis can still control his actions; however this is Herbert we're talking about."

Gary paused and waited for Celia73's response.

"Um right" she said, "Anyway, I found a satellite dish and I believe that's what you're talking about."

Gary pondered for a moment before responding.

"Yeah that's it." He said.

Gary turned toward me.

"So who did you grab this puffle from?" He asked.

"Uh..." I nervously scratch the back of my head and remembered how I came across the puffle.

_Flashback _

_"_Klutzy the crab!? How?" Alex exclaimed as both him and Rookie headed back to the lodge.

"He's a great fisher" Rookie answered, "you should've seen him last Saturday, he caught like three warms! Klutzy never got any fish but he does have a nice collection of boots!"

Alex laughed knowing that Klutzy never planned to catch fish and that he had just took the worms off of Rookie's hook. The two penguins went inside the lodge and was about to play a game of connect four when Rookie jumped up and ran over to to the window.

"Whoa! Alex look at this!" Rookie exclaimed excitedly, "it's like a puffle parade outside!"

"Wait what?" Alex exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Alex joined Rookie and looked out the window to see at least seven puffles outside. One of them took the belt off of the ski thing while many others were headed off to the woods. The strange thing was, was the puffles' owners were nowhere in sight! Alex quickly ran outside and suddenly bumped into a penguin wearing black sunglasses, a black suit and a Jetpack.

"Hey there, Jetpack guy!" Yelled Rookie, oblivious to realize that the puffles were acting strangely.

Jetpack guy glared at Alex before greeting Rookie.

"Hi Rookie, how was fishing?"

"It was great! I caught a mullet!"

"I'm surprised you aren't dripping wet,"

"Yeah, well Alex was there too."

Alex stood there impatiently waiting for the two agents to stop talking.

"Jetpack Guy, what's with the puffles?" Alex asked.

"I don't know" Jetpack guy stated, "I was flying around Club Penguin when I noticed little dots of color heading towards ski hill. "

"Little colored dots?" Rookie asked laughing, "don't you mean stars?"

"Rookie, I mean I saw the puffles." Jetpack guy exclaimed.

"Isn't this a puffle parade?" Rookie pointed out.

Before Jetpack Guy could respond, Alex gave out a yelp of surprise. Both penguins turned to see Alex holding his fin.

"What's wrong" asked Jetpack guy, concerned.

"That...puffle just bit me!" Alex shouted, "that really hurt!"

"You're crazy, puffles don't bite!" Rookie giggled.

Jetpack guy looked at Alex's bleeding fin and suggested going back to HQ to have someone check it out.

"That puffle could've had rabies," He stated.

Alex refused to go and explained that he was trying to get the belt back from the puffle when it suddenly but him.

"Gary said that the puffle's were acting strangely" Alex added, "I need to capture one and take it back to HQ for Gary."

"Why?" Rookie asked, confused.

"He just wants to see if the puffles aren't infected in some way, resulting in strange behavior" Alex stated, not too far from the truth.

"All right then, let's go get us a puffle!" Jetpack guy exclaimed.

Alex hurled himself in a direction of a yellow puffle, only to have the puffle jump sideways, avoiding Alex who hit his head. Jetpack guy didn't have much success either, the puffles tried to take off his Jetpack. After a few failed captured, the two agents sat down, exhausted. Alex looks over at Rookie and stared in astonishment.

"Rookie! How did you...? What?!" Alex exclaimed, seeing Rookie holding a red puffle in his fin.

"Puffles are like me!" He stated.

_Flashback ends_

"It's a long story" Alex stated, "I don't know where the puffle came from."

Gary looked at Alex and then grinned.

"I have an idea but are you done with your paperwork?" he inquired.

I looked at Gary and then at the floor.

"Not yet" I admitted, "I was finishing up when you called us in hours ago."

"Well get to work, agent" Gary said, looking at the brown puffle, "Then hurry back here."

I hurried off and noticed Blastfire246 looking at a desk.

"That's my sister's, Rebecca" I stated.

I watched as Blastfire246 hurried away, I was amazed that the new agent had finished his work already. I had met Blastfire246 as the EPF was in a bit of trouble. I don't think he trusts me. Every once in awhile, I see Blastfire246 poking around near my desk. Blastfire246 may be an agent but he isn't very bright. The question still remained, why doesn't Blastfire246 trust me?

I finally finished with my work and headed back to Gary's office. It wasn't long before I was set off to follow the puffle as it was released and wandered around Club Penguin. I wondered how long I'd have to follow this puffle.

* * *

**Well, well looks like Alex is stuck babysitting an out-of-control puffle! I wonder what's gonna happen next? Will Gary, Alex, and Celia73 find the antidote? Will Alex ever find out why Blastfire246 doesn't trust him? hmmmm find out next time, in chapter three!**


	4. Rock'in the tunes

**Hey guess what?! Here's Chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

DJ Cadence waddled over to the Dance Club and unlocked the building. She set up the equipment and stood behind the table, holding two records and other instruments. As she started, penguins hurried inside the Dance Club. Cadence was glad to see that a camera crew arrived.

"Oh yeah" she said, "The party starts now!"

Cranking up the tunes, Cadence began the night party.

"The party starts now when I waddle in, turn the music loud for an epic win" Cadence sang, "DJ Cadence in the house, get ready to move. Turn the music loud, Cause I'm spinning some tunes!"

**-Just outside of the Dance Club-**

A blue penguin was following a puffle as it dragged a piece of metal past the clothes shop.

"I can't believe I'm still following this thing! It almost midnight!" He muttered.

The agent, Alex, heard the music and remembered that Cadence was hosting a party at the Dance Club tonight. He watched the puffle as it approached the Dance Club. Suddenly, the puffle dropped the metal and started to dance.

"What just happened?" muttered the bewildered agent, "That puffle was just hypnotized and all the sudden it starts dancing!"

Alex watched the puffle and wondered where Gary had gone after he left HQ.

"I bet he's at the party" Alex laughed, "Gary really isn't the partying type though!"

**-inside the Dance Club-**

"The party starts now-ow-ow-ow-ow! The party starts now-ow-ow-ow-ow. Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud, come on! Five-Four-Three-Two-One! The party starts now!" Cadence sang.

Gary had gone to the party after Alex left with the puffle. He was drinking some punch when he got a call from Dot.

"Hey Gary, can you come by HQ?" She asked, "my computer's acting weird."

"Sure thing," Gary answered, watching a few penguins dancing.

Gary ended the call on the EPF spy phone and was about to head off toward the door when a flash of light appeared. Gary hurried over to the power box after the room became dead silent and dark. His cheeks turn red as he notices the cameras trained on him. Gary shrugs and Cadence quickly grabs out her boom box. _Nice save_, he thought.

As Cadence lead the penguins into the rooftop, Gary decided to investigate the electronics. It wasn't long before he discovered a cut wire and a tuft of fur. Herbert, Gary said quietly. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Gary, I think it's being hacked into!" Dot exclaimed from the other end.

Gary sighed and teleported to HQ. As he walked to Dot's office, Gary noticed that Blastfire246 and Rebecca had already left. Dot was waiting at the door and motioned him inside. Her office was full of disguises from the shelves on her wall to the carpet on the floor. Gary walked over to her computer and started to click on a few things.

Then he walked out of the room and over to the mainframe computer. Gary proceeded in cutting off Dot's computer connection to the mainframe and then returned to the office and unplugged the it. Gary then replugged the computer as Dot watched in confusion.

"What did you just do?" She asked, in bewilderment.

"Remember PSA mission 11 when Herbert hacked into our computer system?" He asked Dot.

She nodded and waited for Gary to continue.

"I had to shut down our system to prevent him from entering any sensitive programs." He continued, "then Alex somehow found Herbert and unplugged his computer to stop his broadcast. In the end result, fixing PSA technology and having the popcorn bomb sen to HQ."

"I'm not sure I understood all that you just said but okay" Dot exclaimed, sitting down at her chair next to the computer.

Gary walked out of her office and was about to leave headquarters when an alarm sounded. Gary heard a banging sound coming from in front of him. He heard shouting and panic and then the lights went out. A few seconds later, the backup generator starts to work and the a few lights turned on.

Dot had run over to Gary and swore that she saw him turn as white as a ghost.

"Gary, are you okay? What's going on?" She asked the pale scientist.

"It's happened again," he whispered in stupor.

"What?" Dot exclaimed, her ears still ringing from the sound of the sirens.

"We're on code: red," he finally responded.

Henry, Gary's assistant, waddled over to the two agents with a blank look on his face.

"Gary, what's happening? Why won't our gadgets work?" He inquired, holding up a black screened, spy phone.

Gary walked to the center of the room and quickly got all the agents' attention.

"Agents we're on code:red, which means someone tried to hack into the mainframe computer. I programmed code:red to make sure that the intruder would have no escape or communication. No one can get in or out of HQ until the intruder is found. We are on lock down." He announced.

"No way out? No communication? " Henry stammered, "what about...you know food? How long are we going to be like this?"

"Fortunately, all measures were taken and there is a cellar of food in this facility for such a time as this." Gary answered, "I can't say how long we'll be on code: red but the sooner we find the intruder, the better."

The EPF agents agreed and started to look around for clues. Dot suggested looking at the security footage to find out which penguin was last scene at the mainframe computer. Gary states that he was the last one there but she insisted. Henry joins them and volunteers in hooking up the security footage onto Gary's emergency laptop as everything in HQ wasn't working.

Gary turns on the laptop and clicks on the play button to watch the footage. A dark blue penguin in a lab coat was scene fiddling on the computer before returning to an office. Three penguins, including Henry, pass by the computer and make their way to another office. Suddenly the alarm goes off and everyone goes into panic, then the footage abruptly ends.

Gary looks up from the laptop and asks everyone to leave his office so he can think. Dot closes the door and Gary sits in his comfortable office chair to think. After making sure everyone was away from his office, Gary went over to his desk and fiddled around under it until his flipper made contact with an object. He pulled it out and it is revealed to be a Penguin Secret Agent spy phone.

Gary knew the teleportation system wouldn't work but the communication would. After the PSA was destroyed and put of commission, all the agent were to return their spy phone. However, Gary let two of his agent keep theirs: Alex and Joe. Gary took the phone in his flipper and started to call Alex, hopping he was home.

**-Alex and Rebecca's igloo-**

Rebecca raced out of her bedroom and across the hall, it was around five in the morning.

"Alex, why is your alarm still ringing?" She yelled as she got to her brother's room.

Rebecca soon realized that he wasn't in bed. She quietly listened to sound and followed it to Alex's closet. She saw a dusty cardboard box, up on a shelf, in the closet. Rebecca brought it down and sat on his bed. Curious, she opened the box and sees lots of PSA letters and medals.

"No, it can't be?" She exclaims in shock, after noticing a his PSA spy ringing.

Rebecca grabs the phone and answers the call.

**If you've read the prologue, then you know what's going to happen next Rebecca gets a call from Gary and gets Blastfire246 , keep reading. **

**-Back outside the Dance Club-**

**Alex's POV**

I decided to talk to Gary about the way the puffle became unhypnotized. I reached for my EPF spy phone, only to discover that it wasn't working. I groaned. Great now I had to walk all the way to the EPF headquarters to tell Gary the news. I didn't get too far when I spotted two penguins running toward me.

"Blastfire246? Rebecca?" I asked, as the penguins came into view "What are you doing here?"

"Alex, the EPF is on code: Red and Gary needs you, like now!" exclaimed the peach-colored penguin.

"There's one more problem" added Blastfire246, "There's no way to get in or out of HQ because of it. "

I looked at them and smiled. I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**So I wonder what's going to happen next. What has Alex have up his sleeves?**


	5. We're going where?

**Hey there, Chapter Four is up!**

**Recap of Chapter three: _Alex recalls his assigned mission with Gary when he is confronted by Blastfire246 and Rebecca and discovers that Code: red had been issued at HQ. _**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Alex leads Rebecca and Blastfire246 to the clothes store. The blue penguin casually glances at something and picks it up before heading to the changing room.

"This is not the time for shopping, Alex" Blastfire246 points out.

Alex grins as he closes the the door. Rebecca and Blastfire246 waited outside. Minutes later, Rebecca receives a call on the spy phone.

"Hello?" She asked, still wondering why Alex was taking so long.

"Seriously Alex" Blastfire246 said, to the dressing room were Alex was "how long does it take to try on a tie?"

The orange penguin lightly knocks on the door.

"Alex?" He asked, before stumbling into the vacant room.

Blastfute246 looked in astonishment, where was Alex? He rushed out of the dressing room and told Rebecca the news.

"I know" she replied, calmly "he just called me."

"What? Where is he?" Blastfire246 asked.

"He's at HQ" she informed him, "Before you start asking questions, I suggest we go somewhere not so public."

Blastfire246 and Rebecca waddled back to his igloo.

"How did he get into the EPF headquarters?" Blastfire246 questioned, "didn't you say no one can get in or out of HQ during code: red?"

Rebecca checked the room for bugs before responding.

"Not quite" she admitted, handing Blastfire246 the spy phone.

Blastfire246 sat down on the couch and put the PSA spy phone in his fin.

"The EPF and there secrets" he stated quietly.

-ba**ck to HQ- **

Alex finally made it through the air vent system and hopped down into Gary's office. Gary was sitting at his desk with a pile of papers.

"I never thought we'd go on code:red" Alex stated, "After Herbert infiltrated the system, we had the security system upgraded."

"That's what I thought but it looks like someone is smarter than we think," Gary stated gravely.

"So why am I here?" Alex inquired, sitting in a chair, "to catch the intruder?"

"Actually a more complex situation has come up" Gary admitted, pointing to the stack of papers on top of his desk.

Alex glanced at the papers.

"Really? You made me come all the way here with no way back out to finish paperwork!" Alex exclaimed.

"No" Gary said, "the intruder is still trying to gain access into the mainframe computer."

"That's impossible" Alex bursts out, "I created the software myself. Code: red would stop all transmissions and signals going into the mainframe computer. The hacker wouldn't be able to continue his work."

"Well he is and that means, Alex you must get the mainframe up and running again so we can stop the intruder from accessing very sensitive files" Gary sniffles.

Alex groaned and suddenly his Spy phone rang. After Alex left for HQ, he gave Rebecca his extra spy phone.

"How'd you do it?" A voice exclaimed from the other end.

"Hello Blastfire246," Alex answered.

"How did you get into HQ!" He asked again.

"Well it's the same way I got in" Alex replied, slyly.

"What?" Blastfire246 stated, confused.

"You're an EPF agent, you figure it out!" Alex inquired, "it's a secret."

"Not so secret anymore!" Said a voice behind Gary the gadget guy and Alex.

Alex turned and gasped.

"Were you standing there during the whole conversation?"

The figure chuckled quietly.

"A secret passageway, clever" the penguin grinned, "so there is a way out right?"

* * *

**This is were I will leave you guys hanging! MWHAHAHA lol **

**who is the intruder!**  
**find out in the next chapter.**


	6. The intruder revealed?

**Last time, we discovered that there was a way to get into HQ during code: red, however someone had listened in to ALex's conversation with Blastfire246. Is it the intruder who activated code: red?**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

The party continued through the night and Cadence decided that they should play a cd that she found under a cabinet. It was all scratched up so she had to clean it off with some spray. Putting the disc in, a screen popped out and the room became silent. Dj Cadence hoped it was a horror movie to help finish off the party. The disc played and it was soon revealed to be a black and white movie.

Cadence was a little disappointed at this but then smiled as she saw what the tittle of the movie was: The Night of the Living sled! The penguins cheered as the movie started and showed a mad scientist turning a sled alive. The sled hopped up and the scientist laughed. The rest of the movie shows two penguins' plight as the sled continued to follow them.

**-back at the clothes shop-**

**Rebecca's POV**

I told him not to go in there! I specifically told him not to try and enter through the mirror! I sighed and then sat down in a chair. After I told Blastfire246 about the secret entrance that Gary had built in case Code: Red was activated, he decided to try it out. The passageway was just like what the PSA had as an entrance when the sports shop was around. I wanted to go into the passageway and help Alex and Blastfure246 but I knew that if I did, there was no way of returning back here. I forgot to mention that as Blastfire246 hastily went inside.

I was the EPF's only hope right now in stopping Herbert and rescuing the puffles. I decided to call Alex and see if Blastfire246 got to him already.

**-EPF headquarters-**

"What do you mean there's no way out?" Exclaimed Blastfire246, "we could just go back the same way we came!"

"It's not that simple Blastfire246" Alex tried to explain, "Gary may have had a way of getting in to HQ during code: red but he wouldn't risk the intruder finding the way out of HQ."

Gary looked at the two agents and sighed, he wondered who hacked into the mainframe.

"Enough bickering, you two!" Gary ordered, "Alex, get the mainframe computer back online. Blastfire246, help me find the intruder."

The two agent left his office and started on their task. Alex started to work on the mainframe computer, he noticed something.

"That's strange" Alex muttered, "I've seen this before!"

**-Back at the clothes shop-**

**Rebecca's POV**

I finished up my call with Alex when I noticed that the Dance club was unusually quite. I waddled inside the building and noticed that Dj cadence had put in a movie for all the penguins to watch. Cadence quickly spotted me and motioned to come over there.

"Hi Cadence" I said as she looked at me, "what's up?"

"Hey Rebecca, have you seen Gary?" She asked, scanning the crowd.

"No" I admitted, "why?"

"I was going to ask him if he knew why there was power outage." Said Cadence.

"Umm he's probably busy." I stated.

Cadence sighed and then handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked her, quietly.

"I was cleaning up in the lighthouse and I found a bunch of things there, like the cd and this piano sheet music." She answered, "I thought you might want to have it since you've played piano."

"Thanks friend," I exclaimed, eager to return home and play the piece.

I was about to leave when I remembered that I needed to talk to Dj Cadence.

"Hey Cadence, while these penguins are busy watching the movie, can we go talk somewhere in private?" I asked, earnestly.

She looks at me and smiles. Cadence nods and leads us to the theatre where it was completely empty and quite.

"What's up?" She asked curious.

"Ummm...I wanted you to hear the piece," I said, gesturing the sheet music in my fin.

"Ok" she said, sitting in one of the nearby seats.

I sat down and began to play. Cadence is like the sister I never had but I didn't have the courage to tell about something vitally important, something that would change her life forever.

**Dj Cadence's POV**

I knew Rebecca was up to something when she asked to speak with me privately. I knew Rebecca had something important to say when she asked did I could listen to the music but nothing could prepare me for what she said next.

**-back at HQ-**

Blastfire245 was sitting at his desk and tried to think about who the intruder may be. It wasn't Gary, Aunt Arctic, Celia73, or Joe. It definitely wasn't Rebecca or Rookie. Blastfire246's Train of thought was abruptly interrupted by none other than Rookie' s snoring. Rookie could sleep through anything!

After coming to a stalemate, Blastfire246 decided to discuss the issue with Gary. I walked into his office only to find Alex inside. He rushed over to me, waving something in his fin.

"Have you seen Gary or Henry anywhere?" He asked frantically.

"No and why?" Blastfire246 asked in confusion.

"I think I know who the intruder is and how he's doing the hacking!" Alex stated, showing Blastfire246 a computer chip.

"It's..."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Oh wow! Alex knows who the hacker is! But will it be enough to end code: red? Oh I almost forgot, what in the world is Herbert doing?! Find out next week! **


End file.
